


Magical Dorks

by adumbparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbparrish/pseuds/adumbparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan was standing outside of St. Agnes feeling like an idiot because he wanted to go inside but he did not want Adam to know he wanted to go inside.<br/>He ran a hand over his head. He needed an excuse, a reason anything to see that disaster of a boy.<br/>I could say I need help with the math homework but Jesus that’s terrible he’ll see right through that this is stupid I should just go home<br/>But that was what Ronan was trying to do, going home meant towards Parrish not away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> My very first pynch fic pls let me know what you think and this was originally posted on my tumblr adumbparrish

Ronan had not planned on becoming so dependent on anyone. Then again Ronan had also not planned on being so gosh darn sexy. Shit happens. Shit including Adam Parrish. That nerd. Who the hell did he think he was playing Ronan like an instrument, every dissonant sound, every note was his and only his?

 Ronan was standing outside of St. Agnes feeling like an idiot because he wanted to go inside but he did not want Adam to know he wanted to go inside.

He ran a hand over his head. He needed an excuse, a reason anything to see that disaster of a boy.

_I could say I need help with the math homework but Jesus that’s terrible he’ll see right through that this is stupid I should just go home_

But that was what Ronan was trying to do, going home meant towards Parrish not away from him.

 

Adam was wondering what the hell Lynch was doing. He was standing there looking frustrated, eyebrows furrowed, head bent, and he kept cracking his knuckles which was so _annoying_. He had half a mind to yell out his window just to see the look on the boy’s face.

_I’ve never seen him look surprised. Enraged, dead, upset but never surprised._

Some part of Adam wanted to see Ronan’s eyes widen in shock, to see the façade melt right off his face. Another part of Adam wanted to not think about Ronan at all. Not his hands, knuckles constantly bruised and fingers restless. Not his broad shoulders or the way his lips curved into a smirk. Not the way he looked at Adam, like Adam was worth being looked at.

No Adam most certainly did not want to think about Ronan. But it was all he could think about

 

Ronan could dream up a raven, a Camaro, a person damn it. But he could not dream up some guts. _It’s simple, just go inside and ask him if he wants to go to Nino’s. That’s it._

 

Adam had sacrificed himself to a magical forest, was friends with a ghost, and still the thought of going up to Ronan Lynch and asking him to come into his apartment terrified him. _You’re being ridiculous, your friends, this is just a casual thing that friends do, just ask him. That’s it._

 

Ronan took three deep breaths. He’ll either say yes or no and then it’ll be over. He started to walk into the church.

Adam had had enough, he was going outside and asking that nightmare of a boy inside. He’ll either say yes or no and then it’ll be over. He started to walk out of his apartment.

Ronan was walking a bit too quickly, his mind heavy with the exact words that he was going to use and barely registered that there was someone who was also walking a bit too quickly towards him until they had crashed into each other.

 

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was coming to ask you something”

“Oh my God you chose the exact second to come to me as I did to come to you, typical”

“Why are you blaming me you fucker?” Some part of Ronan registered that Adam had seen him outside and was **coming to get him**

“I’m not blaming you, you asshole although now that I think about it I’m fairly sure this is your fault” Adam could not believe his timing.

“Maybe if you had come outside instead of making me wait like the sadistic bastard you are we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a pansy and just came upstairs I wouldn’t have been waiting!”

“THIS IS BULLSHIT I’M LEAVING”

“FINE”

“ARE YOU COMING WITH ME OR WHAT?”

“YES BUT I NEED TO GET MY COAT FIRST”

“GOOD IDEA IT’S KIND OF COLD OUT”

 


End file.
